My Sister
by minty.FRESHHH
Summary: [Kira's POV] He admired everything about her. Her blonde hair, and captivating amber eyes. She was the perfect girl. But there was one problem. She was my sister. [Oneshot, KiraCagalli]


Just something I did in around thirty minutes. It was out of complete boredom when I suddenly had a creative urge to write something up. Hopefully, despite the short time duration, it would still reach to the reader's standards.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kira, or Cagalli. Or Gundam SEED.

-------------------------------------

**"My Sister"**

--------------------------------------

Cagalli. She, who had blonde hair, and deep amber eyes. Her eyes were sincere, they were captivating. Her skin was fair, and her smile was bright and genuine. Her skin was soft and fair, which made you want to feel her warmth. She was like the perfect image of sunshine. In fact, you could say her smile was brighter than sunshine. She was definitely cute, despite her tomboyish actions and appearance. She didn't like to wear any dresses, but she looked beautiful without one, but even more beautiful when she wore one. Her tomboyish tendencies and feminine contrasts make her quite an interesting person. She often acts like a guy, but inside she is a sweet and caring girl. You could say this is one of her many quirks. But that was what made her interesting. She was almost perfect. But there was one problem.

She was my _sister_.

She was admirable, for her loyalty and pride. She was confident, and headed into battle without, or with little hesitation. She had a sense of responsibility, and worried for others before thinking about herself. She was creative, perhaps an idealist. She allowed herself to cry when she needed to, and smile when the time was right. Her actions were dictated by impulse, and as such, she often requires outside assistance. She also has a tendency to let her emotions run away with her, and can unleash a formidable temper when provoked. She was fierce, aggresive, but possessed an open mind and heart. Also, she was strong, athletic, and intellegent. She was all those wonderful things. But, there was one problem.

She was my _sister_.

When I'd catch her alone, I'd strare straight into her amber orbs. They were captivating, and full of beauty. You surely couldn't look away. When her blonde locks would fall over her eyes, you'd just want to brush them away to see her pretty face. As to when I would glance at her inncocent face, I would want to rub my hand against her cheek. Or when she would cry, I would want to wipe away that tear and hold her tight. When I would move closer, and get the chace to take a glimpse of her lips, I would think of sharing a kiss with her. But idly in my mind, a sense of reason came into my mind and told me to resist. But even if I did get a chance to plant a small kiss, there would be one problem.

She was my _sister_.

When I would see my best friend near her, I'd feel slightly uneasy. My friend would snuggle beside her, and perhaps give her a peck on the cheek, or plant a small kiss on her lips. They would share a pint of ice cream while watching a movie. They would put chocolate into each other's mouths while telling stories. They would hug each other, or wrestle playfully with each other on the bed, smiling, and laughing. I would feel uneasy watching this unfold. I would want to drag her away from him. But there was one problem.

She was my _sister_.

But.. why do I feel all these things?

Is it jealousy? Greed? Longing?

I would think to myself why I feel uneasy seeing my sister with my friend. Was it because I was being protective over her? Or was it a completely different reason? Whatever the case, I couldn't seem to bring myself to let go of her. I would think to myself why I always get to see how wonderful she is. I would think to myself why she seems like the perfect girl. I would think to myself why I want to protect her. But most of all, I wonder how I feel about her. I probably fell for you once. I only wish you knew. However, that was long before I knew who you were. Perhaps these feelings were just locked up inside from long ago.

But when I stop and think, I see the answer is clear. The reason why I feel so attached and attracted to her was because she was my sister. It was because I loved her. Yes, perhaps it was some sort of sibling love. Or simple admiration for a dear person. It may have not been a real desire for you, but I know one thing was for sure. I was quite lucky. You know why? It's rather simple.

She was my _sister_.

Cagalli.


End file.
